brookeredwoodlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
My Place in the World
My Place in the World is the first chapter of Don't Let the Darkness Consume You. It was published on December 1st, 2019 on Wattpad. Synopsis The 80's summer has arrived, and California's citizens are prepared for it. Mary Jane Fitzgerald, a beautiful and innocent young girl, who is looking for her place in the world, finds a great list of options. As her path progresses, she will realize that her inner light is nothing more than a sparkle in the darkness that is her past. Plot I. 1962 On October 23rd in Arlington, Texas, Alan and Janet Fitzgerald are running from a deranged sociopath, while having a baby in their hands. After hearing screams from the killer, they start to run again. While running, they find a house that could be secure for the infant Mary Jane Fitzgerald, and they leave her for Mary Jane's safety. Before leaving, Janet takes a porcelain gnome to deceive the killer. After escaping and reaching a dead end, the man confronts the couple, demanding their daughter. Alan refuses and fights the sociopath, who eventually kills Alan. The man then gets closer to Janet, and says that she will remember the name of "The Light Devourer", before stabbing her in the heart. After finding out he got deceived by the Fitzgeralds, he rages out. Meanwhile, back in the house, a elderly woman, Hayley Stone, finds Mary Jane and reads a message of the Fitzgeralds, and accepts to take care of her. II. 1984 22 years later, on June 29th, in the Santa Monica College, a teenage Mary Jane Fitzgerald is sitting in the coffee shop, while writting in her diary. Meanwhile, near her, a group of students (Matthew Barton, Ashley Murray, Jay Ambrose, Casey and William Sullivan) is describing the terror that a man who earned the moniker of "The Night Stalker" is wrecking on Los Angeles. As they continue to talk, Ashley sights Mary Jane and asks the group to make company to her. Jay seems to know her as he went to a medicine talk with Mary Jane as the organizer. They meet Mary Jane as they introduce themselves as the Liars Club. As they continue to tell how they meet, Mary Jane introduces herself too, and William then asks her to join the Liars Club, in which she accepts. After Jay, Casey, William and Matthew go the coffee shop, Ashley stays with Mary Jane, and she tells that the Liars Club is an art-revolutionary group willing to leave their mark and change the "dark vision" of the world. Mary Jane then thanks Ashley for the company and hopes to see her again, while she leaves. III. After a hard day, Mary Jane returns to her apartment. While eating her evening meal, she finds a newspaper dating from 1977, commemorating 15 years of the "Light's Extinction in Arlington", caused by the Light Devourer. Then, Mary Jane started to remember that date that marked her entire life. 1977 On October 23rd, in Arlington, Texas, a 15 year-old Mary Jane was watching The Rescuers with the Stone couple. Hayley asks Christopher to go and find the newspaper for that day, while thinking about the fate of the true parents of Mary Jane. After Christopher arrived with the paper, they saw the faces of Alan and Janet Fitzgerald in the list of victims of the Light's Extinction in Arlington, leaving them sad. Mary Jane suspects what's going on and takes the newspaper. She gets shocked after noticing that her true parents are dead, and the couple tries to reason with her, but Mary Jane refuses and goes to her room. After breaking in tears in her bed, she starts to scream that she wants to see her parents. 1984 Back to 1984, Mary Jane starts to get emotional, remembering that angsty night. After watching the photographs from her past, she starts to wish that they can be alive to be together forever, while repeating the angsty quote she said while she was 15 years old. IV. In Santa Monica College, Mary Jane notices a boycott created by the Liars Club in the college, and goes to see what is all about. While arriving to the coffee shop, she sights her new friends fighting against his oppositors, the Eagle's Eyes Club, over the rumored manipulation of the elections for the final representative of Team USA in the Los Angeles Olympics. Mary Jane prevents more chaos and tries to solve the conflict. The leader of the Eagle's Eyes Club, Barbara, and her comrades, starts to bully her because of Mary Jane's dark past, leading William to punch his rival in the face, breaking his jaw. Mary Jane started to hallucinate, having visions of her 15 years-old self. Before the Liars Club was trying to leave, Mary Jane confronts Barbara and says that she might have lost everything, but she still here, born to change the world with the Liars Club by doing good in the world and not to find power and greed, like the Eagle's Eyes are trying to do, getting the support of the students. After celebrating Mary Jane's speech, Matthew offers the Liars Club to find a place when they can start their "Summer Holiday Takeover". He states that he will have a list of contacts and will reunite in the centre of Los Angeles. After they divided their roads, Mary Jane and Ashley cheer up and say goodbye. V. After the night falls, while going home, Mary Jane is haunted by ominous whispers saying "Satan". She then sees a police bulletin with "The Night Stalker" title on it. After arriving at home, she hears Metallica's "Fade to Black" in a radio, and sights a Satanist man waiting for her. Claiming that he is The Night Stalker, the man attacked Mary Jane and then made her suffer verbally and fondled her body. While doing that, he was distracted by the next-door neighbor, allowing Mary Jane to struck him with a photo frame in the nape. After Mary Jane screamed that the Night Stalker wants to kill her, the neighbor calls the police. The Night Stlaker recovers and stabs Mary Jane's shoulder, but she defended herself by squeezing the man's eyes. Before he could escape, the man threatens Mary Jane by saying that Satan will have his vengeance, and will make the young woman's soul burn. Quotes * Janet Fitzgerald to Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "Grow my dear Jane... you'll be the Light that will illuminate this Dark World". * Matthew Barton to Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "We call ourselves the Liars Club, and no, we are not real liars, it is something that the fucking authorities call us". * Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "I want to see my dad and mom!". * Mary Jane Fitzgerald to Barbara: "Maybe I've lost everything... family, dignity, happiness... but I'm still here". * Richard Ramirez to Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "Look at you, so innocent and pure. You're nothing more than a little bitch!". Cultural References * Witches (American Horror Story) - When Janet Fitzgerald leaves an infant Mary Jane Fitzgerald in 1962, she mentions that Jane will be "the light that will illuminate the dark world". While not literally saying that Mary Jane is a witch, this is a reference to a theory around the Witches of that show, that, due to her power drawing upon light, they are born as "the light in a dark world". ** Furthermore, this is also a reference to the book's title. * Glassell Park murder - Matthew mentioned that he witnessed The Night Stalkerʼs murder of 79-year-old Jennie Vincow on June 28, 1984 in her apartment in Glassell Park, Los Angeles. He called the police, but the police wouldn't find the man behind the murder. * Liars Club - The name of the art-revolutionary group is a reference to WWE wrestler Baron Corbin's own clothing line. * The Rescuers (1977) - A 15 year-old Mary Jane Fitzgerald is watching the film with her adoptive parents, Christopher and Hayley Stone. * 1984 Summer Olympics - The Liars Club's William Sullivan and The Eagle's Eye Club's John were part of a election on who will be part of Team USA in the Olympics. Raised Questions * What would be the place of the Liars Club's "Summer Holiday Takeover"? * Will "The Night Stalker" find Mary Jane Fitzgerald again and claim her soul? So would The Eagle's Eye Club take revenge on the Liars Club? Notes * Barclay Wayans and Henry Smith, credited as Main Characters, don't make an appearance in this chapter. Category:Chapters Category:Don't Let the Darkness Consume You